


Post Wilde Life Stress Disorder

by Selenicereus



Series: Post Wilde Life Stress Disorder [1]
Category: Wilde Life (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenicereus/pseuds/Selenicereus
Summary: This is just a quick hello to a new favorite fandom of mine.(More to come)





	Post Wilde Life Stress Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine (but I wish they were)  
> Go checkout Wilde Life webcomic!!

Oscar has had a lot of practice with hiding when something is wrong. Back in Chicago his sister, River, would have known there was something wrong and tried to help, which wasn’t very helpful. That’s part of why he left; she had been so pushy, trying to help him ‘get past everything’, that he decided it would be easier if he found a place he could truly be alone. That’s how he ended up in Podunk.

Then he’d met Sylvia and he realized that having someone around was fine if that person didn’t realize he was hurting. Not to mention having a ghost around was a great distraction from his thoughts. Suddenly there was no time to be sad because there were too many strange things happening around him.

Clifford helped too, even if the kid didn’t know it. The moody teenager reminded Oscar of how he had been at that age (he was totally a mature responsible adult now, one-hundred percent not moody). Cliff was full of energy, even when he was trying to pretend he didn’t care. The werewolf bit was cool too, but Oscar realized it didn’t matter if the kid was magic or not, they were friend. One more thing to keep Oscar busy.

Darcy and Eliza were fun, and mostly normal. Well, Liz was a witch, but she didn’t really act like it. And Darcy was a normal human that knew about the weird things, just like Oscar. Not to mention it was nice to hang out with people who were alive and old enough to drink with him. Nothing against Sylvia and Clifford, but it’s not fun drinking along, and sometimes Oscar really wants a drink.

Yes, having friends was good, and keeping busy was good. But sometimes, after fighting monsters, when he had dropped Cliff off at home, as he drove alone through the quiet streets of Podunk, sometimes his thoughts caught up to him. Sometimes he didn’t go straight home where Sylvia would be waiting with a smile to ask how everyone was. Sometimes he would find a quiet place to park in the middle of nowhere and let everything wash over him.

It hurt.

No matter how hard he tried to act, pretend, or push away the feelings, they were still there and they still hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this little snip-it, or are even mildly curious please go read the web comic, it's brilliant!!  
> https://www.wildelifecomic.com/comic/1


End file.
